Questions
by JustYou
Summary: Summary: Sakura came back to konoha, and meeting her old friends at her new school. Sakura feels that everything changed here. The place and the people who will meet. Not good at summaries
1. CH 1:Welcome back

Summary: Sakura came back to konoha, and meeting her old friends at her new school. Sakura feels that everything changed here. The place and the people who will meet. (Not good at summaries)

DO NOT OWN NARUTO

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I arrived at my new house, I kept thinking 'OMG, I can't believe I'm back.' I don't know if I should be happy or not. Some how it felt different. It wasn't the felt the same, when I was here last time.

'Sakura, hurry up and get your things!' yelled my mother.

I bended down to grab my box. I walked towards the two-story house. When I arrived inside, it was kind of huge. Well only 3 people living in this house anyways. I put my box down, and started to explore. The left side was the living room, it was spacy. And the right was the dining room. I walked straight ahead and it was the kitchen and sort of another living room, but like to chat around place, where are waiting for something to finish cooking. As I turned, I saw my mother. She was packing the kitchen materials into the cupboards and drawer. As she was packing things, she saw me standing there.

'What are you doing sweety? Don't just stand there, don't you want to pick your bedroom?' said my mother.

'Oh yeah! I'll do that right now.' I powered walked over to the boxes, and grabbed my bag, with my personal stuff, and walked up stair, which was nest to the living room entrance. When I went upstairs, I saw four bedrooms. I went through everyroom. The master bedroom, is my parents of course. So I decided that my bedroom is going to be…the second room on the left.

It was nearly noon, and everyone was nearly finished packing. I was done. I laid on my queen size bed. And I took a breath. Then the door opened.

'Sakura, remember you are starting school tomorrow,' said my father

'Yes I know dad' I said

'I got everything, your uniform, books and your are downstairs, remember to get them.' Then my father left the room. I sigh. I put back of my right hand on my big forehead.

' School already? I wander what it is like?' I said to myself. I stood up and went out of my new bedroom and went downstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hope you can make new friends, Sakura' said her father.

'I will' I said calmly. I took my seat belt off, and went out of the car.

'Have fun.' My dad waved and drove off. I waved back as the car drove away. Fading into the distances. I turned around, bunch of students walking into the gates of my new school : Konoha Academy. I took a deep breath and started to walk into the school. I was kind of nervous. But the good thing is that everyone is not staring at my 'pink' hair. You can say that, my other school tease me with my natural hair colour. Anyways, I felt a presence coming, I don't why but I could feel it. Somehow I didn't feel safe. I looked around my surroundings. Nothing.

'Maybe it just me…maybe a nervous thing' I said to myself. I turned around. I saw bunch of girls running towards me. I paniced.

'What should I do?' I thought. I froze. Thinking of a plan. I closed my eyes, wishing something else to happed. Then I felt someone grabbing my arm and pulled me. I opened one of my eyes.

'Phew glad I wasn't run over,' I thought

'Lucky you didn't run over by fangirls.' Said a familier voice. I turned my head. I widen my eyes. His white eyes and his long hair.

'N-N-Neji?!' I said. He gave me a smile.

'Hey Sakura, I see you go to this school now.' Said Neji. He let go of my arm, and put his hands into his pocket. 'Wow has he grown, his more taller and more cute I must admit' I thought.

'Come with me, I think the others would be happy to see you.' He said. And started to walk ahead. I stood there 'Others?' I thought. Then I realised he went ahead. Then I started to walk to keep up with him.

'So..why have you come back to Konoha?' Neji asked. I had to answer him, everyone would be asking the same thing, and would be curious why I had came back.

'Well… My parents had trouble over there, and they didn't want to deal with it anymore. So we moved back here, to get a new, fresh peaceful start.' I answered him.

'I see…' he said. After that conversation, be stopped at a classroom. Room 2-B. I opened my bag, and took out my timetable. 'See I did remember to bring my timetable.' I thought. 1st period was homeroom, room 2-B.

'Neji, how did you know I was here?' I asked.

'I just do,' He said, and opened the door. People looked at our direction. Neji hand gestured to go in. I walked in, and everyone stared at me. 'What is it? Is it my hair?' I thought. Then everyone went back to their own business. 'Phew' I said. Then I had the feeling again. Someone was coming for me. BAM! Somone was on top of me. I opened my eyes. I saw long blonde hair.

'Sakura!' She yelled. And I saw my best friend on top of me. And our face was close as.

'Ino! Oh my god. Your hair?' is said. I stood up abit and my arm supported me. Ino started to hug me real tight.

'Oh my god, I have missed you so much.' Said Ino. She let go of me, but her arms are still around my neck. Our position was adult rating.

'Umm…Ino I think you should get off Sakura.' Said Neji. We both looked at Neji, his head was turned away, and had a tiny blush on him. Then we looked towards the classroom. Every boy had a weird look on their face.

'INO! GET OFF SAKURA!' shouted a hyperactive voice. Ino got off, and handed me a hand. I took her hand and stood up, cleaned my new uniform. I looked up, and saw my other blonde friend. Then he hugged me.

'N-Naruto, your choking me' I choked. He let of and scatchd his head and smiled with his big smile.

'Hey Sakura! I am happy to see you again. After those years.' He said.

'W-welcome back S-Sakura-chan.' Said a nerous voice. She appeared from Naruto's back.

'Oh Hi Hinata, how are you?' I said. Seeing her blush. She walked up at me.

'Fine thanks.' She said. 'I wonder' I thought. I went closer to Hinata.

'So…Hinata, do you still have a crush on Naruto?' After I said that question. Hinata face went all read.

'I see, your answer, hehe' I said. Naruto went infront of her.

'Hey Hinata, your red again' Naruto's face went closer to Hinata's. Than Hinata became more redder and redder, like a ripe tomato.

'Hinata! You're becoming mored red' as soon Naruto put his hand on her forehead, she fainted. And Naruto caught her.

'H-H-Hinata?!' everyone said.

'NARUTO BAKA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!' yelled Ino.

'I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!' said Naruto.

'I'll take her to the nurse's office.' Said Neji. Everyone stared at him. He walked towards Hinata, and carried her.

'W-wait Neji?' said Naruto, as he stood up.

'Don't worry I have a free period. You guys should stay here in class.' Said Neji as he walked out of the room.

'But I want to skip class' said Naruto

After that whole incident, we were in our seats. I sat where Naruto and Ino sat. Near the windows. It was 9:30, and class already started at 9. The teacher was really.

'Damn that Kakashi, always late. And it's the first day of class' said Ino. Everyone, was having their freetime, since the teacher is late. Ino took out her brush and start to brush her hair. And Naruto well playing games, and the same time, always asking for ramen. I looked around the class. Then the door slided opened. 'Oh the teacher is here.' I said. But I was wrong. It was a student. And out of no where the girls went up to him. I looked at him carefully. Black, Navel hair, some hair went down to his cheeks, and was spiked back, looked like a chicken butt. And also had onyx eyes. He walked throught the crowd of girls. And walked to us, and sat next to Naruto. His hands in his pockets, and had his eyes closed. 'Sasuke?' I thought.

'Hey teme, why were you late?' Naruto asked him. When Naruto mentioned teme, he was referring to Sasuke.

'I had to deal with some girls, when I arrived.' He said in a montone, still with his eyes closed.

'So you hide up stairs, to avoided the girls' said Ino.

'Hn' he said. I kept looking at him. 'Does he remember me?' I thought. Then my head was down. I had a feeling that Naruto saw that.

'Hey teme, do you remember Sakura?' asked Naruto. Expecting he didn't see me.

'Sakura?' he said. I've kind of felt hurt, but it was Sasuke. What do you expect him hugging me?

'Yeah, Sakura. She's here' said Naruto, pointing at me. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, and looked at me. When he stared at me, I smiled back.

'Hey Sasuke, you've grown a lot too.' I said. Naruto moved towards me, his face at my face.

'Why didn't you say I've grown Sakura-chan?' said Naruto, giving me those puppy eyes. I sigh.

'You're the same self, as always Naruto…' I said. I looked at his face which was slowly sadden.

'And that's the way I like you to be,' I smiled. Naruto frown became a big smile. And he hugged me, real tight.

'Ah, Sakura-chan! I take you out to eat ramen, anytime, my treat.' Naruto said with joy.

'Naruto stop hugging, one day your going to kill her!' yelled Ino

'I'm not going to kill her pig!' yelled Naruto. Now Ino and Naruto having a fight again.

'Calm down, calm down,' I said, sweatdrops formed. But they didn't her me. I sigh and gave up. Then I caught Sasuke staring at me. I looked at him, and smiled. Then his head turned away, avoiding my look.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you guys like it! This is my first fancfic and first chapter. If there is good reviews ill continue writing this fanfic thanks :D


	2. CH 2 :Seeing Discovery

Ch 2 – Seeing Discovery

It was lunch, and somehow I got lost in the crowd. I was standing in the middle of the cafferteria, wondering where should I sit. 'Damn Where is Ino and the others?' I thought. I walked around for a bit, hoping to spot them. I put my head down and sigh. 'This is so-' 'SAUKRA!' I was cut out of my thoughts. Someone was calling me. I turned around, and I saw Naruto and Ino waving over. I was glad. I started walking over there, until someone whistled at me. I turned around, and gave hima look. 'what a pervert' I thought.

'Hey babe! Why don't you sit here with us?' said the boy. He had brown hair and had blonde tips. 'eww' and he seems like his in the football team.

I pretended I didn't hear him, and continued to walk. Then someone stood in front of me. It was that pervert again.

'Hey baby, I was talking to you' he said. I rolled my eyes.

'And?' I said. And he came alittle closer.

'You Know you look pretty hot.' He said, and had a smirk on his face. Sakura bump to him at purpose to get through his way. And headed to Ino's table.

As I arrived, I sat down next to Hinata, and opened my lunch.

'Sakura! What happen there?' Ino asked. I looked at her and shrugged. I really want to eat my lunch, I was so hungry.

'C'mon Sa-ku-ra' pleaded Ino. Trying to use her puppy eyes on me.

'Fine. That guy with the blonde tips, trying to hit on me.' I said with food in my mouth. Ino looked over, towards the boy. And her eyes were widen.

'Sakura did Taka—' said Naruto, but was pushed by Ino.

'Takatsu! OMG!' she said with a shocked face. I rised a brow at her.

'Takatsu?' I said, still food in my mouth.

'Yeah, OMG he tried to hit on you? He's a womanizer.' Ino said. I didn't know much about this Takatsu guy, but I know I already hated him. I mean, who has blonde tips these days. As the subject was dropped, well Neji joined in along side with…

'Oh my beautiful Sakura!' yelled an admirer of mine. As he about to try to hug me, I quickly move to the side, and he landed on the floor.

'Hi Lee, I see you haven't change,' I said. Lee got up and sparkle on his eyes.

'Sakura, oh my cherry blossom. You have grown such beauty and youth.' He said

'Hey Fuzzy brow, don't try to hug Sakura. No one can't touch her,' Naruto said, pointing at Lee

'And you can't?' I said. Naruto formed sweatdrops.

'Well…umm..'

'Dobe, you can't force people to stop touching each other.' Said a monotone voice. We all turn and saw Sasuke.

'Just because you freaken touch Ayumi,' yelled Naruto. 'Ayumi?' I thought.

'Yeah and so?' Sasuke spoke. With a tint pale pink blush.

'Ayumi?' I thought. When I was into my thought, everyone was talking to each other. Then I turned to Hinata, who was drinking her juice.

'Hey Hinata, Can I ask you something?' I asked.

'Sure S-Sakura what is it?' said Hinata.

'Who's Ayumi?' I asked again. Hinata's experssion, changed a little. Her expression, became a little worried and sad.

'Well…umm…Sasuke…she's…' as Hinata was about to tell me, I heard a girl yelling out a name.

'SASUKE!'

I turned, and saw a girl waving at my table. She had long dark red hair which reached to the middle of her body, had a straight fringe, which I admit, it looked cute on her, and also had big black round eyes. You could say she was pretty. As she came to my table, she put her arms about Sasuke's arms. I blinked. 'Huh?' I thought. I looked up towards the couple. Somehow I felt alittle weird. And I don't think it's jealously. I turned my head towards and looked down at my half eaten sanhwich. Then I felt a hand on my arm. I looked to see who it was. It was Hinata.

'Sakura, Ayumi is Sasuke's girlfriend,' Hinata said, with a sad expression on. I try to put a smile.

'Yeah, I could see that,' I said, and finishing my lunch.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

As the water ran down to my hands. My mind was blank and couldn't stop thinking about the Ayumi girl. 'No' I said, and I went back to reality. I turned off the tap and wiped my hands with a paper down. And I went out of the girl's bathroom/toilets. But I dumped into a person.

'Oh I'm so sorry,' I bowed like thousand times or something, until I heard a voice which I didn't want to hear.

'Oh well, looks who dump into,' he said. I rosed up and saw, that pervert. I started to take off, but he was blocking my way.

'Hey, are you trying to get my attention?' Takatsu said, with an horny smile on his face.

'Why would I get your damn attention?' I said.

'Well, there might be a reason for that,' he said, and he came abit closer. And his face was inches about from mine.

'A-And what stupid reason is that?' his mouth went near to my ears.

'Cause…you like me' he said and face towards my face. Soon my expression became disgusted.

'WHAT?! Why would I like you? Your such a pervert!' I yelled and tried to escape. But he grabbed my wristed, and put me against the wall. My eyes widen. 'OMG I am going to get rape by a pervert, also going to lose my virginity to a pervert too' I thought. i try to move out of his grip, but somehow he was so strong. 'Oh wait his a football player ,'I thought.

'You can't escape now…Wait I haven't got your name yet. So tell me what's your name?' he asked.

'Why would I give my name to a jerk like you?' I shouted. After, his face became more closer to mine. 'Is he going to kiss me?' I thought. I closed my eyes, as he was about an inche away, then his gribbed loosen, then he let go. I opened one of my eyes, and he was down on the ground. Then I saw another shadow. I looked up. It was Sasuke. I was relief, I was saved.

'Don't mess around with her, or you'll be messing around me,' as Sasuke spoke. Takatsu got up and ran out of the scene. I breathed, and looked at Sasuke, and he was looking at me.

'Well…umm…Thanks you Sasuke,' I smiled, and about to start to walk away, then

' You should be careful, especially around him.' He said in a 'cool' way.

'Yeah I know, Ino told me about him,' I said and I was forming sweatdrops. Sasuke turned around and left. Leaving Sakura alone. I sigh, and turn to leave in an opposite direction. She was confused. 'Sasuke never said anything like that to me before.' I said quietly. And walked to my next class.

My class now, is Maths. It was kind of boring, or was it just me. Which I never paid attention. Lucky this was the last period. And I'm also lucky to Naruto and Hinata in this class.

Hinata was trying to teach Naruto to do one question, which took about about a long time. Oh I also realised that Sasuke was in her class, and along side with him was his girlfriend. They were sitting at the back next to each other. He was teaching her how to do some problems.

Me? I have no problems in Maths, you can say that I am a genuis.

'Hey Hinata, explain that part again, I still don't get it?' said Naruto rubbing his pencil into his head.

'Well, umm…' Hinata hesitated. Poor Hinata. I turned around, looking the two of them, trying to figure out one question.

'Hinata, do want me to teach him for you?' I asked, with a smile.

'Yes please, thanks' she got off the seat next to Naruto and I moved to next to Naruto. Actually it took less time then I thought.

'Thanks, Sakura!' Naruto said with joy. I smiled and stood up and, lifted my head, and it was facing towards Sasuke. His eyes were into mine. And then he looked away, and looked at Ayumi.

I went back to my seat, and concerntrate on the work.

School was finished, and everyone was pushing, tyring to get into their lockers and go home as fast as they can. When I finally reached to my locker, waiting for 10 long minutes. I got my books that I needed, put them into my bag and closed my locker. I swang my bag over one of my shoulder, and walked out of the building. When I was at the school gates, I walked out of the school area, and out to the freedow. I strechted out and felt relaxed, and turned to my left… my relaxation disappeared. I covered my fave with my hand, and walked the right path. 'OMG, I can't believe that I saw that.' I thought. And tried to get the picture out of my head. 'Can't believe that I saw… saw Sasuke and Ayumi making out. Why? Why can't they make out in private?' I asked my thoughts. I took out my ipod and listen to music, to get rid of those dirty thoughts.

When I opened the doors to my new home, everything was set and clean. All the pictures were up, my mother brought new flowers and the electronics were plugged in. I saw my mother pocking her head out of the kitchen.

'Hey Sakura! How was first day of school? Did you meet your old friends? Or Did you made new friends?' asked her mother. These question soon will overload my thoughts.

'Yes and it was fine,' I yelled. I walked up stairs, and entered into my new room. My room is neat, and everything was in place. 'Well, I guess my mum was bored,' I took my bag off and put on the floor somewhere. And laid on my bed. Then pictures of Sasuke and Ayumi popped up. I quickly stood up. 'Damn why can't be something else? Like Lee,' I said I went to my cuboard, took out my comfortabe clothing and headed for the showers.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you like this one too. I think the first two chapters were boring. But I try to make more joyable with the other chapters. I not really good at english so I am really sorry.

Coming soon –

Ch3: Outing with the group

Summary: Sakura, Naruto, Ino and Hinata plans to go out, and meet with her other old friends. Some of them changed. Later she bump into her other old girlfriends, which she soon regret saying hello to them.


End file.
